


Something with Lupin

by torch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something with Lupin

Remus balanced a raw egg in the palm of his hand. Butter hissed in the frying pan. He glanced over his shoulder at Sirius. "How do you like your eggs these days?"

Sirius shrugged. "Cooked."

Remus cracked the egg with a gentle tap and slid it into the pan, easily, perfectly. He turned and looked at the back of Sirius's head. "And how do you like your life?"

Sirius half-turned. "What?"

Remus curved his palm, balancing the invisible shell. There would be a moment for a gentle tap, a gentle touch. "I'll ask you later," he said. "We have time."


End file.
